


【莱吉】BANG BANG

by legolasisfreedom



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Mission Fic, 特工au
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasisfreedom/pseuds/legolasisfreedom
Summary: 双特工au,亲友点梗，有罗米cp向，多米尼克/艾尔芙莉德暧昧向，剧情照搬碟中谍4，结尾有落地窗play
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm, Wolfgang Mittermeyer/Oskar von Reuenthal
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

-  
莱因哈特扫过他面前的男人，冰蓝色的目光宛如在看一具尸体，他们之间的桌子上丢着一份文件，上面的红发证件照让他气不打一处来。

“罗严克拉姆特工，”男人的声音也不带任何感情，这样的对话出现在上司和下属之间着实怪异，“这是上司的安排，也是你的任务，你必须和这位异国特工好好相处。”

“我一个人难道不够么？”莱因哈特发出一声嗤笑，给他本就出众的容貌增添了一份侵略性，“既然不信任我，为什么要给我派来多余的人。”

“因为当前a国与b国是合作关系，而且会持续很久，”男人露出了一个无法称之为笑的笑容，“往好处想，特工，等两国关系恶化，你就可以一枪干掉他了。”

“既然是总统先生的要求，那我勉强接受，但是……”他的金发在昏暗的室内折射出耀眼的光芒，衬着他才像是那个开条件的人。莱因哈特微微弯腰，一字一顿地道，“这份大礼要是没有用，我会亲自把他丢到垃圾桶里。”

说罢他抓过沙发上搭着的衣物，头都没有回，一步一步踏出房间。

所以说来，莱因哈特和吉尔菲艾斯的第一次见面的态度并不算友好。

他进门的时候，金发人坐在椅子上玩着枪，要是多摆一盆花，再放个画框配上暖色壁纸，把美人的枪换成书，说是古典宫廷油画场景吉尔菲艾斯都信，只是可以称之为天使的美人身边环绕着的是各色新式武器，一排一排地整齐排列，和美人动人心魄的容貌格格不入。

金发美人抬头，笑容和煦，“你就是齐格飞·吉尔菲艾斯吗？齐格飞这个名字太俗了，我叫你吉尔菲艾斯可以吗？”

这笑容绽开在莱因哈特的脸上仿若冰雪消融，是活生生的灵魂注入伽拉忒亚，春风拂过吉尔菲艾斯悸动心弦，导致他忽略了其中暗含的挑衅意味和言语中的不友好，他回了对方一个同样的笑容，亲切地问他，“那么我叫你莱因哈特可以吗？”

第一局对峙就这么莫名其妙的失败了。莱因哈特的暗地里想。打出去的一击被绵柔的水花吞噬，他和吉尔菲艾斯暗自较劲似乎变成了单方面的赌气，他就像只刚被抱回家的流浪猫一样，颐指气使守着自己的领地不许外人靠近，结果被陌生人挠了下巴还觉得很舒服。简单寒暄过后米达麦亚进屋，手里拿着的是新的任务卡，他在看见吉尔菲艾斯时眉毛上挑哇哦了一声，然后和这个比他高出一个头的英俊男人友好地握手。

全息投影屏上是勾勒出的电子人像和地图，伴随着冰冷的机械女音：“……文件现在落入费沙前次幕僚盖塞林格手中，罗严克拉姆特工，据新情报称，他即将脱逃，你们还剩下3小时14分钟阻止他的行为，你的队友为米达麦亚特工与吉尔菲艾斯特工……”

米达麦亚凑近莱因哈特，“这就是那个大礼包吗？b国现在连大学生都招来当特工了吗？他的年纪看上去和你差不多呢，莱因哈特。”

“……别哪壶不开提哪壶，米达麦亚，”莱因哈特把想要探听八卦的好友推开来，想起了什么问他，“罗严塔尔呢？我还以为是他过来。”

“宿醉。”米达麦亚冲他眨眨眼，半抱怨地说，“你和上司申请长假后他成天无所事事，也不肯像奥贝斯坦一样养只狗提早享受退休生活，所以只好喝酒了。”

“这倒不符合他的性格，”莱因哈特饶有趣味地勾起唇角，神情放松时更像是金发天使，不知不觉吸引了另外一双蓝色眼眸的注意。红头发的男人静静地看着他，眉目间是说不出的温和好看，给人清风拂面的错觉，同莱因哈特恰巧对视时也只是弯弯嘴角，

就是因为他总是这个样才骗了那么多人吧。莱因哈特忿忿不平。别看他笑得人畜无害，b国曾经恶名昭著的恐怖组织利普休达特就是在他的手上瓦解，首领立典亥姆也是在躲避他的追杀时死亡，档案里的辉煌战绩密密麻麻，刺地眼疼，这人沾的血可一点不比他要少。

发觉自己盯着人走神的莱因哈特忽然别过头去，米达麦亚把两人之间无声的交流收入眼底，过来人似地拍了拍年轻人的肩膀，安抚他道：“我觉得吉尔菲艾斯是个很好相处的人，莱因哈特，他那个样子，很想和你做朋友呀。”

眼见一员大将即将被“敌人”蛊惑，莱因哈特登时皱起了眉毛，转换话题，继续挣扎在这番对话里只会让主将也被迫投降。他平静地与面前两个人说，“我们需要潜入费沙领主府，盖塞林格曾供职于那里，如果他得到了机密，无论他是否上交给黑狐，最好的办法就是消除自己的身份后匿名脱逃。”他忽然停住了话，打量了一番吉尔菲艾斯，“……米达麦亚特工与我进入领主府，吉尔菲艾斯特工，外缘由你负责。”

吉尔菲艾斯也皱起了眉，“为什么不是我和你一同潜入？”

“你的身高和红发，”莱因哈特凉凉地说，“太引人注目了，如果任务失败，我无法保证我们安全逃脱。”

红发人听完解释后仍然不发一语，定定地看了他好久后才轻轻点了点头。莱因哈特此举明显是对他能力的质疑，这样的挑衅实实在在地令他不悦，但更令他难过的是莱因哈特一幅将他拒之门外的态度。

他不信任我。吉尔菲艾斯站在领主府外的广场仍在想。广场上的鸽子咕咕叫着从他手里抢食，吉尔菲艾斯一边装成游客喂鸟，一边跟着耳机里的音乐轻轻哼歌。

费沙旅游业发达，游人往来如织，而民风又淳朴开放。他谢过热情的姑娘送的花，温和的笑容一看就令人心生好感，姑娘同他合照后挥手告别，吉尔菲艾斯握着那支玫瑰苦笑，连带着对莱因哈特安排的一点点怒气也烟消云散了。自己确实太引人注目，已经有不少无害的眼神落在他身上。这位异国红发游客蹲下身子，在一片咕咕声中轻轻问伙伴们的进展情况。

“我在档案室，”莱因哈特的声音清晰传来，伴随翻找文件的窸窣声，凝重道，“这里是……空的。”

吉尔菲艾斯的手停了下来，玉米粒撒了一地，鸽子一窝蜂地上前争抢食物，一句“怎么回事”还没问出口，电子杂声已经充斥了整个频道，陌生的女声闯入了他们的耳膜，“盖塞林格到达二楼侧门还有三分钟，是否击毙，队长？”

黑暗中，莱因哈特的瞳孔瞬间紧缩，他转过身去，米达麦亚克制住自己的情绪，摘下通讯器，冷静小声道：“我们的频道被人黑了，莱因哈特，但他提供了一个有用的消息，应该是真的。”

“撤退。”莱因哈特顿时做出抉择，关闭通讯频道后，他与米达麦亚对视一眼，两人立即分开逃脱。广场上唯一的红发游客明白了现在任务唯一的希望只有自己，他拍了拍手，身影在领主府的侧门附近消失，取而代之的是戴上帽子和假发的黑眸青年，躲在树后等待目标的出现。

褐发，黑瞳，西装革履，神色匆匆，更重要的是他手上那个银色的箱子。盖塞林格慌张地一路小跑，直至警卫的视线范围外，还未松懈一口气时就被从身后牢牢地捂住了嘴，冰凉的枪口撞上他的腰侧，他身后的人把慌乱中掉落的银色箱子踩在脚下，声音温和，吐出的话语却让人倒吸冷气，“再动一下，我会让你看到自己的脊柱是什么样的哦。”

确保目标人乖乖的后吉尔菲艾斯将手提箱打开，眼前的景象瞬间让他意识到了不对——箱子是空的。与此同时，一声惨叫爆出，盖塞林格以奇怪的姿势倒在地上，面目狰狞，唇角流出黑血，当场气绝身亡。

糟糕！警卫们已经发觉了这边的动静，吉尔菲艾斯迅速撇下箱子和已死的目标，对于一个特工来说，他的动作堪称迅速，而越来越近的嘈杂喧闹中伴随着乱七八糟的枪响，一股大力击中了他，让他几乎跌倒在地，随后是一阵钻心的疼，吉尔菲艾斯咬紧牙关，捂着伤口钻入迷宫似的街道中。

“嫌疑人受伤了，不会跑多远——”他轻轻屏住呼吸，将外衣裹得更紧，摘掉帽子和假发，取下美瞳，确保自己的黑色大衣不会被外人看出端倪后，沉默地走出掩蔽地，拿出手机专注其中，赶来的持枪卫兵暂停了一秒，红发引来的关注很快就被新的相似目标转移了。

莱因哈特与米达麦亚安全地回到了目的地，两人窝在沙发上看最新播报。画面上的领主府一片混乱，建筑以及被层层卫兵和媒体围得水泄不通，在对现状交代后，屏幕中出现了被围起来的白线和敞开的手提箱。

“盖塞林格死了？”米达麦亚难以置信，“是吉尔菲艾斯动的手？不可能吧？！”

“不会是他，”莱因哈特摇摇头，压制住心底始终没有平息的恐慌，“如果是他，箱子怎么还在原地的——那箱子应该本来就是空的，我们中计了，盖塞林格也是。”

“白白丢了一条命，可惜，”米达麦亚感慨着，“吉尔菲艾斯应该没这么傻吧？怎么还没回来。”

莱因哈特紧紧地皱着眉头，他的心被不安和担忧充斥，表面上还保持着一幅冷静自持的样子。滚动新闻中已经出现了此次事件的嫌疑人电子模拟照，和吉尔菲艾斯有七八分相似之处，估计很快就能确定身份，米达麦亚再三确认自己视力没有下降，更加疑惑了，“官方称嫌犯仍在逃亡，那么吉尔菲艾斯应该没事了，怎么会还不回来。”

“……”金发人不自觉地咬着手指，眼神放空在屋门口，似乎下一秒那个红毛家伙就回来了用歉意的微笑说对不起，然后自己就可以趁机嘲讽几句他的能力不过如此。他焦躁地看了一眼时间，离他们撤退已经过去了三个小时，这个安全屋的位置离任务地点并不远，爬也该爬到了。

莫不是吉尔菲艾斯出了什么事情……！莱因哈特觉得自己再这样坐下去也无济于事，安静的屋内只有记者机器人一样的话语，被他的大脑抽象成一个个单调机械的符号，与病房里呼吸机的声音可怕地重叠在了一起。

“我去找找他。”莱因哈特起身，米达麦亚正想制止，门外忽然传来重重的敲门声，两人立即打起精神，蜂蜜头发的小个子特工举起了枪对准门口，金发男人缓步上前，谨慎地打开了门。

是熟悉的红发。

他还没来得及说话，红发脑袋就直直往他身上撞来，莱因哈特顺势接住了倒在他身上的人，鼻尖顿时萦绕起熟悉的血腥味。

“他受了伤。”金发人眼尖地瞧见吉尔菲艾斯已经湿透的外衣，鲜红已经与黑色融为一体，化作不详的暗色，米达麦亚已经把急救箱准备好了，两人将吉尔菲艾斯的衣物剥去，男人修长的身体上赫然一个弹孔，打中的不是要害，但从他惨白的脸色上来看，失血过多是昏迷的主因。

米达麦亚手脚麻利地取出子弹，莱因哈特及时处理伤口，吉尔菲艾斯在中弹后的应付简单利落，没有造成感染。“大概睡几天就恢复了，”米达麦亚摘去口罩，头疼地躺回沙发，“现在怎么办？我们对那个人一无所知，吉尔菲艾斯受了伤还被通缉，另外的人我们能联系到吗？”

“所有特工的官方联络现在都失效了。”莱因哈特沉声道，目光游移，停在手术台上昏睡的人。

“但我有罗严塔尔的私人方式。”米达麦亚露出一个爽朗的笑容。


	2. Chapter 2

“噢？想不到黄金狮子也会有让猎物逃跑的一天。”黑发异瞳的伙伴进入房间时，莱因哈特正在吃早餐。罗严塔尔不客气地坐在他面前，撑着手臂，语气讽刺：“被孤立了啊，罗严克拉姆特工。”

“收一收没有用的嘲笑，罗严塔尔。”莱因哈特连眼皮都懒得抬一下，“这份任务要是失利，你、我、米达麦亚，没有一个能活在这个世界上。”

“能激怒你的话自然不是没有用。”罗严塔尔气定神闲，优雅地像个贵公子，自然地同恋人交换了一个吻后把新的任务卡交给莱因哈特，嘴上仍然没放过他：“奥贝斯坦过几天会直接和我们碰面，这是最后的机会了，他让我嘱咐你，他还想给那条老狗送终。”

“那只狗都能把他的工资吃掉一半，情报部长还真是用情至深。”米达麦亚接过罗严塔尔递过来的酒瓶，熟练地从酒柜里翻出两个杯子，给自己和恋人倒满。罗严塔尔端起酒杯，两人边聊边等莱因哈特。

莱因哈特处理完早餐后直接点开投影，将任务卡插入，这次的画面是费沙最高的建筑修斯萨夫。罗严塔尔补充道:“……那位身亡的次幕僚官住在这座楼的108层，他没有家人，社交往来也很简单，但情报显示有一个女子曾经进入这里。”他点开屏幕上的女子头像，是几张酒店监控的画面，五官不够清晰，但能看见她奶油色的长卷发。“她叫艾尔芙莉德，是地下酒馆的驻唱，与盖塞林格关系暧昧。”

“启动协议需要密令，但现在机密文件不知所踪，而盖塞林格身死，落入费沙最大的恐怖组织领袖黑狐手中可能性极大，他一直对引起ab两国交战颇有兴趣，根据现场痕迹来看，盖塞林格的身上没有保存，就可能在艾尔芙莉德手中。”罗严塔尔分析，“她是盖塞林格唯一的朋友，也是盟友，关系匪浅。如果密令放在房间内，一旦失败，也就完全没有用了，所以在这个艾尔芙莉德身上的可能性很大。”

“唔，在房间内的可能性也不是没有。”

陌生的男声让罗严塔尔停住了话语，红发男人已经坐在椅子上很久了，只是大家都没有注意到。吉尔菲艾斯朝他笑了笑，解释道:“盖塞林格社交圈简单，说明他没有朋友，也不会轻易信任他人，一个人在长期不信任他人的时候能信任的只有自己，亲密如艾尔芙莉德来住所的次数也只有寥寥几回，而且……”

“而且我们找不到这位关键人物。”米达麦亚沉声道，“军方资源库关闭了，黑进去根本来不及。”

“但房间还在。”莱因哈特总结道，他站起身放松了一下筋骨，眼睛瞥了一眼脸色渐好的吉尔菲艾斯，又不自然地移开了视线，“总而言之，我们先入住修斯萨夫，剩下的再想办法。”

“我们要怎么进入他的房间？”

他们停在了巨大的落地窗前，阳光逐渐消失，夜色将至，城市各处点上了灯，将街道和港湾装扮出一幅醒目的画。米达麦亚按动窗旁的按钮，夜风从逐渐打开的玻璃外面涌入。

罗严塔尔从电脑中抬起头来，输入好程序指令后来到了三人面前。莱因哈特与吉尔菲艾斯之间奇怪的氛围让异瞳男人狐疑的目光在两个人之间转了一圈，“进入房间一个人，爬进主机室一个人，技术突破一个人，一个人待命。”

“爬……？”金发人回望了一眼玻璃外的景象，面露疑惑。

“他的房间有虹膜识别，技术链接是费沙军用网络，”罗严塔尔凉凉开口，“没有a国权限不能随意进入。”

“我去。”米达麦亚举手，莱因哈特立即驳回了他的申请，“你去了我们怎么突破网络限制？”

蜂蜜色头发的特工瞪圆了灰溜溜的眼睛，“罗严塔尔在这里是要当摆设吗？”

“这次任务里没有他，”莱因哈特冷峻了神色，“我不能让不在任务的人涉险，小组力量需要保存。”

米达麦亚还想争辩，被罗严塔尔按住了手，计算机天才闭上了嘴，仍是一幅不服气的样子。

“我去吧。”

开口的是吉尔菲艾斯，他站在窗户边，鸟瞰下的费沙街边楼房都缩成一块几何方形，城市的霓虹灯火被一层云雾笼罩，他的声音很轻，“团队不能失去领导人，莱因哈特，只有你才能洗刷嫌疑……”

话语在目光扫向怒气腾腾看向他的金发人时已然停下，莱因哈特上扬眉毛，凌冽美貌咄咄逼人，嘴角不自觉勾出嘲讽意味，“你认为这一趟是必死无疑才自我请缨？你要存心让我愧疚吗，吉尔菲艾斯。”

“我没有……”

那双冰蓝色眼眸烧着怒意，说的话又一点都不友好，红发人在他极具侵略性的绝世容颜下读到了那么几丝委屈，好像他做了什么错事一样。莱因哈特就有这种魅力，让人对他一点都狠不下心。

吉尔菲艾斯话到嘴边已经变成了道歉，但仍不死心，“可是真的非常危险……”

“是时候让你见一见a国特工的能力了。”黄金狮子孑然傲立，眼中是好胜和自信，半开玩笑地拍了拍他的肩膀，“我可不会像你一样带着伤回来的。”

吉尔菲艾斯蹙着眉盯着米达麦亚替莱因哈特更换护具交代工具用途，他身边坐着的褐发男人悠悠给自己倒了一杯咖啡，同他聊了起来。

“他的性格就是这样，”罗严塔尔注视着逐渐分开的整块玻璃，“从我意外受伤后，他就再也没有让我出过外勤，这样的保护看上去不近人情，但是最简单也最有效的办法了。”

“莱因哈特在队友受伤时会愧疚，‘连队友都保护不了，那还怎么做好领导者’这种想法的产生也情有可原。接受他善意的示好吧。”金银妖瞳友善地看向他，吉尔菲艾斯轻轻点了头，在金发身影从高空中迈出第一步时，他站在了窗前。

莱因哈特已经小心翼翼地扒上了外玻璃，他豪奢的金发无风而动，透过夜色吉尔菲艾斯读到了那双眼睛中的自信，还有一丝雀跃，美人冲他眨眨眼，然后毫不犹豫地往上慢慢爬去。

莱因哈特修长矫健的身体牢牢地贴在外墙上，和他一同高度的还有这座高楼自带的夜灯，与飞鸟同行的错觉让他苦中作乐想起来，这样惊险的体验也是特工生涯的第一次。他爬地十分稳定，每一步都确定站稳后再向上继续。夜色中他与这座城市一起屏住呼吸，属于白天的喧闹抛之脑后，他似乎已经到达了云端之城，听见的只有自己的心跳，缓慢，坚定。

他很快就到达了终点，找到可以坐下来的姿势，掏出工具开始切割玻璃。听见了机械枪的声音，屋内的人对视一眼，米达麦亚接过了罗严塔尔的电脑，准备着操作。

“啊！”

突如其来的叫声让所有人都吃了一惊，吉尔菲艾斯急忙探出半个身子去瞧，眼前的一幕令他心惊胆战：莱因哈特吊在半空中，全身的支撑都在那只手上，仿佛汪洋中的一艘小船。

“我没事……再等一等就好……”从齿关挤出的声音没让米达麦亚皱紧的眉头松开来，莱因哈特调整好呼吸，重新开始了爬行，一个念头不知不觉地产生，连他自己都没有意识到：幸好不是吉尔菲艾斯来做这件事情。

果然应该我去。吉尔菲艾斯懊恼地想，目光确定那抹金色逐步往上，心也随之跳回了地平线。米达麦亚摘下了耳机，“吉尔菲艾斯，目标房间交给你了。”红发人立即转身离去，恨不得立刻就飞上十八层。

罗严塔尔注视着早就没了踪影的门口，忽然笑起来，他朝专心致志的恋人揶揄道：“打个赌吧沃夫冈，你猜他们什么时候能搞到一起。”

“什么时候都好，只要这个该死的任务快点完成。”蜂蜜色头发的特工显然没有分散注意力给插科打诨的伴侣，直到收到莱因哈特确认的回复，立即打起精神。“Turn on，搞定了！吉尔菲艾斯，你现在进去试一试！”

“哔——”高科技的门锁闪过绿色的光，吉尔菲艾斯迅速推门进入，用最快的速度将落地玻璃打开，“我进来了。”

“好，莱因哈特，你能直接进入目标房间吗？”

莱因哈特戴上了护目镜，盖塞林格的房间大约在下方十层左右，这个角度完全看不到。“我试一试，得找个东西……有了。”

吉尔菲艾斯站在大敞的落地窗前，整块玻璃已经完全打开，他就像等待公主的王子一样既期待又紧张。一呼一吸之间，再见到莱因哈特仿佛隔了半个世纪。

黑夜都无法抵御那耀眼的金光。当那抹身影从几米开外的玻璃一步步迈向自己，每一步都是久违的邂逅，吉尔菲艾斯伸出手去，眼神微动，金发美人喜悦地上前，但脚步被腰上的绳子限制了行动。

“我会接住你的。”

先前那惊险一幕还未从他的脑海中略过，承诺已经提前于大脑反映出口。莱因哈特与他对视，旋即展露一个笑容，他反过身去借力腾跳，在高空中跳了一只惊险的舞，吉尔菲艾斯伸出双臂，牢牢地抱住扑面而来的人，过度的冲击力让两个人都倒在地毯上，惊慌失措的心碰撞到了一起。

灯光缺失导致米达麦亚看不清已经在控制下的摄像头画面，好奇地问身边人，“他们现在这是在做什么。”

“我猜，在互诉衷肠。”罗严塔尔神秘莫测地眨眼，“等着看吧。”

屋内没有开灯，吉尔菲艾斯进门的时候就没有想到开灯这一点，所以现在的姿势不论多么尴尬也不会有什么。两人默契地都没有动也不出声，寂静中呼吸缠绕，彼此的胸膛紧贴，莱因哈特听见了吉尔菲艾斯逐步归于正常的心跳，勾起了唇角，“我说了，不会让自己负伤的，我可是leader哦！”

吉尔菲艾斯深深呼出一口气，“你真是太棒了，莱因哈特。”

真心实意的称赞反而让莱因哈特忽然不自然起来，他轻轻动了动，从吉尔菲艾斯身上坐起来，是一个正好对视的姿态。外墙灯光似乎给红发人的眼眸增添了奇妙的光晕，那双温柔的蓝色眼眸染上淡黑，是月色笼罩的大海，碧波无垠，轻轻地吻着沙滩。

吉尔菲艾斯眨了眨眼睛，露出了像小鹿一样无措又困惑的神情。莱因哈特在这时回过神来，立即将躺在地上的同伴拉起，平复波澜起伏的心绪，“我去开灯，你把窗户关上。”

屋内很快恢复如初，莱因哈特将房门反锁，两个人开始搜寻密令。最不可能的地方往往是最可能的地方，这种逻辑思维也符合这位曾经的高材生。剩下的就是确定什么地方最不可能，衣柜，抽屉之类的地方已经搜寻过了，莱因哈特回到房间中央，等吉尔菲艾斯从卧室出来，对他摇了摇头。

“那会在哪里？难不成他真把所有的东西都告诉了艾尔芙莉德？”莱因哈特喃喃自语。一定还有地方没有搜过……锐利的目光扫过屋内的每一寸角落，他忽然灵光一闪，“垃圾桶呢？会不会在垃圾桶里？”

吉尔菲艾斯闻言从桌下把垃圾桶拖出来，清洁人员还没有清扫过，但盖塞林格也不是会把食物带回来吃的人，纸篓里都是废纸，他在其中搜寻，一张纸条吸引了他的注意力。上面的字虽然潦草，但每个单词都清晰无比，一串排列组合的数字也不像是随意记录下的。

“莱因哈特，你看！”吉尔菲艾斯冲他扬起纸条，莱因哈特大喜，而此时通讯器中米达麦亚忽然道，“走廊有人靠近，不是艾尔芙莉德！”

高跟鞋隔着地毯也让屋内的两人听得清清楚楚，玄关外一声滋响，女人推开了房门，屋内昏暗安静，她随意地将包放下，又通过呼叫点了一瓶酒，靠在沙发上，安静地望着窗外的夜色出神。

侍者的速度非常快，酒送到后不久，玄关处再次响起高跟鞋的声音，这次进来的女人在场的人都认识，是艾尔芙莉德。

“她果然来了……可这个家伙又是谁？”米达麦亚喃喃自语，罗严塔尔已经先他一步截图传送给不知在哪里的情报部长，他小声询问，“莱因哈特他们现在的位置看不到场景吗？”

“大概能看到四条腿，”米达麦亚摸摸鼻子，看了一眼卧室的床底高度，“好消息是不特意去看发现不了有人，坏消息是高度太低了，要是不被发现大概只能挤在一团。”

他在第一个人进来的时候就及时关闭了电源，一片漆黑中屋内两个人想都没有想就滚进了床底，过于狭窄的空间让他们手脚都不得不缩在一起，吉尔菲艾斯的脖子被软软的金发蹭得痒痒的，这让他忍不住想笑，身边的莱因哈特因为不舒服轻轻挣动着，听到动静故意让自己和这个家伙挨得更近，是呼吸都缠在一起的距离。

“你来了。”开口的是艾尔芙莉德，她笑容惨淡，“说到底，还是为了他，不然你根本就不会同意这场交易 。”

“这样对你我都有好处。”另一个声音响起，女人把提早倒好的酒推了过去，“你要知道，我与盖塞林格合作，也只是因为他有文件。”

“我知道，我就是知道，你不会放过第二个诱饵。”艾尔芙莉德痛苦地摇头，“因为你对我好，救了快要死的我，所以我才会这样死心塌地地为你做事，哪怕你只是施舍一只小猫小狗也甘愿如此。”

女人的眼神称得上怜悯，她伸出手，轻轻抚过艾尔芙莉德的侧脸，却被立即躲开，手指停在空气中。她阖上眼眸，说着残忍的话，“你不应该的，是你的错。为什么知道我在利用你还要这样呢？”

“……我要是知道就好了。”她勾起唇角，眼神泛起波澜，“我更想知道你要怎么样才肯离开他，如果……如果我给了你密令，你可不可以离开他？我只是，不想见到你总是为他受尽委屈……”

女人沉默下来，整个房间沉默下来，床底下的两个人也屏住呼吸，等待事情的变化。

“我……可以。”女人的手抚过艾尔芙莉德的嘴唇，这次没有被拒绝，她眼神柔软，“文件在我的手上，你的密令到手，转卖掉它们我就是自由身了，你想要我和你走吗？”

“真的？”艾尔芙莉德眼中闪过欣喜，她握住女人的双手，难以置信，“你愿意吗？你愿意吗？”

巨大的喜悦洗刷了她的大脑，忽略掉女人眼中拙劣隐藏的意味，她欢喜极了，与女人紧紧地拥抱，在她耳边低声说出只有她才知道的内容，女人安静地听着，她的手温柔地抚摸女孩的背脊，似乎留恋不已。

“谢谢你，艾尔芙莉德。”脖子上的微凉触感没有让艾尔芙莉德觉察出不对，她眨了眨眼睛，眼前的人似乎变成了两个，女人带着温柔笑容把她搀扶进了卧室。少女很快就睡得深沉，她眼角还有晶莹的液体，女人提她把乱发整理好，又为她盖好被子，声音低不可闻，“但我不可能离开他，永远都不可能，对不起。”

屋内重归黑暗。


	3. Chapter 3

-

米达麦亚盯着摄像头，和他们确认可以安全脱逃时，却没见两个人爬出来，几声询问也石沉大海。

“不会是艾尔芙莉德挟持了他们？”

听见恋人直男发言的罗严塔尔忍住把刚喝进的咖啡喷出来的冲动，揉了揉米达麦亚蜂蜜色的乱发。

自然不可能是艾尔芙莉德挟持了两位优秀特工，而是两个人自己出了问题。事情的起因要追溯到几分钟前。

他们挤在一起，听着越来越近的脚步声，吉尔菲艾斯不由自主地屏住呼吸。高跟鞋在屋内走动了一会儿就没了声音，他想那位女人已经离去了，悄悄松了一口气。

同样松懈下来的是莱因哈特，屋内的冷气很足，但被一个身高相仿的人护在怀里的感觉实在是暧昧的过头，长时间一个姿势让人极其不舒服，他不自觉地在红发人裸露出的肩颈处轻轻蹭了蹭，像猫咪一样慵懒随意。

他感觉到身侧的躯体立即绷紧了，对方的手忽然捂住了自己的嘴，黑暗中他们看不见彼此的神情，但莱因哈特猜想那英俊的脸庞此时紧张神情。耳机传来同伴确认安全的声音，与此同时，湿漉漉的东西忽然扫过了吉尔菲艾斯的掌心。

“……！”吉尔菲艾斯受惊一般地浑身僵住。不是错觉，因为那东西又一次舔上来，带着酥酥麻麻的触感，筛去了所有不可能的选项后，只能得出一个正确答案。

他……被……舔了……

而始作俑者丝毫没有做坏事的自觉，甚至更加猖狂地轻轻晃动脑袋。吉尔菲艾斯从来不知道自己的锁骨可以这么敏感，那璀璨的金发只是柔柔触及就令他几乎战栗不已。上面睡着的女孩随时都可能醒来，莱因哈特还敢做这么大胆的事……但被舔了几下自己就能丢盔卸甲成这个样子，怎么看都不像个受过严格训练的特工。

“你们是躲到卫生间去了吗？为什么还有水声？”

吉尔菲艾斯的脸颊迅速烧了起来，同伴无心的询问击中隐秘现实，这份偷情般的快感刺激着大脑，甚至诱惑他继续上瘾。

“我去追她……”刚发出声音，吉尔菲艾斯就被莱因哈特拽住，他敏锐地对过于安静的室内有了不安的判决。极度安静下连钢针落地都能听得一清二楚，莱因哈特霎时表情凝重，他掏出以防万一的枪，从床底小心翼翼地爬出，一步步接近已经空无一人的客厅。

“滴，滴……”

吉尔菲艾斯登时脸色骤变，他冲了出来，锁定了桌上开着的酒瓶——里面穿出计时器的声音，吉尔菲艾斯迅速做出反应，他将那瓶酒丢了出去，一声巨响，酒瓶在空中炸开，玻璃碎片折射出七彩的光，闪过莱因哈特的眼底。这种程度的炸弹不足以危害整座楼，但造成的冲击会使得房间沦为一片废墟。吉尔菲艾斯回望，这么大的动静，艾尔芙莉德仍然没有醒来，可见对方是存心要她死。

“怎么了？”

“她留了一手，”莱因哈特表情凝重，“无论是阻止我们还是杀死艾尔芙莉德，她都做到了。”

“她已经出了大门，”米达麦亚摇着头，“暂时是追不上了，现在只能靠奥贝斯坦挖出她的目的了。”

莱因哈特沉默地点点头，轻轻接近睡着的艾尔芙莉德，喃喃低语，“昏睡几天才会知道被人欺骗差点杀死，不知道是可怜还是幸运。”

吉尔菲艾斯没有回复，他欲言又止地看着莱因哈特，不知道该怎么开口。对方似乎并没有解释的意思，这样倒显得是自己在耿耿于怀。

……但不耿耿于怀才奇怪吧。指尖在刚刚的案发地不自觉地摩挲着，这是一个玩笑吗？还是一个紧张时候的行为？他张了张口，又把那些堵在喉咙里的话吞回了肚子，故作镇静道：“纸条已经被拿走了，那个人的声音和黑进频道的声音一模一样，如果我们能知道她的身份，那么问题就解决了。”

“我们只要等奥贝斯坦到就好，那个家伙，世界上不会有他不认识的人。”对方回给他一个安心的笑容。他们轻手轻脚地走出房间，莱因哈特的脚步在落地窗前停了一瞬，冰蓝色的眼眸被外光烙上七彩的光环。

“爬墙的时候我没有看下面，怕自己会忍不住跳下去。”关上房门后，莱因哈特缓声道，“但刚刚那么一看，风景真的很漂亮，能和喜欢的人一起来这里似乎是不错的选择。”

“……是啊，”吉尔菲艾斯接过他的话茬，垂着头不知道在想什么，“不过我们这样的人，离普通生活太远了。”

他撞到了忽然停下的人，吉尔菲艾斯下意识地道歉，对方的手伸了过来，他原地呆愣着，茫然又无辜。莱因哈特与他静静对视，冰蓝色的眼中写满了情绪，他的手挑起一缕吉尔菲艾斯的红发，熟练地好像练习过千百次，金发美人略略蹙眉，小声抱怨着，“我都说的这么直白了，吉尔菲艾斯还不明白吗？”

明白的是……下一秒是放大到极致的俊秀容颜，他还没来得及感慨莱因哈特吹弹可破的肌肤，就被轻轻擦过了唇角。吉尔菲艾斯双眼睁大，完全愣住了。如果之前的玩闹还可以归结为吊桥效应的残留，那现在这又是什么？

莱因哈特的双颊泛起少女一样的粉色，精致的宛如陶瓷娃娃，这份上天恩赐的礼物正带着小小的羞赧不安地回望他。吉尔菲艾斯少有地失语起来，不知是狂喜还是惊愕的情绪让他来不及做出回应，莱因哈特歪着头，笑得特别好看，“吉尔菲艾斯是脸红了吗？”

他摸上了自己的脸颊，热度是心脏快速跳动压下的泵，莱因哈特像是恶作剧成功的孩童，又是取得胜利的王者，迟钝了半天的人终于做出了反应，他红着脸，问莱因哈特，“可以再来一次吗？”

话音刚落，金发特工已经勾过红发特工的衣领，这次的亲吻不再是浅尝辄止，两个对情爱都不熟悉的年轻人生涩地交换呼吸，又期盼着更热烈的反应，他们跌跌撞撞地挪到了走廊的窗边，窗外霓虹暗淡，天色笼罩在奇妙的紫红中，新诞生的爱情鸟抓紧每一秒接吻，又在下一秒因为换气而不得不分开。

“我……我担心你，”红头发的那个语无伦次地说，看上去亲吻夺走了他所剩无几的思考能力，“我们的任务太特殊了，莱因哈特，我不介意与你接吻，做什么亲密的事情，但我们不能有后一步的承诺，这对我们都不好。”

“我们可以有，”莱因哈特笑得极其温柔，他又亲了亲对方已经变得成浆果色的嘴唇，“没有什么需要担心的，因为我是最强的，只要我想做的事情，没有不能做到的，相信我，也相信你自己。”冰蓝色的眼眸中，吉尔菲艾斯看见了倒映着的自己，他将自己的手试探地环上了莱因哈特的腰，然后紧紧把恋人抱在怀里。

“好。”

罗严塔尔给他们开门时眼神奇怪，都这样衣衫不整面色红润，看不出发生了什么都是傻子。他清清嗓子，严肃道:“那个女人叫多米尼克，奥贝斯坦与她见过一面，她似乎有许多身份，最广为人知的是黑狐的情人。”

“果然是黑狐。”莱因哈特已经从兴奋中恢复过来，桌上已经有传真来的文件，他递了一份给吉尔菲艾斯，就已知消息询问罗严塔尔，“他手上有文件和指令，只剩下一颗发射卫星就能轻易挑起争端。”

“那么卫星会放在哪？”

所有人不约而同锁定了一个答案，而一天后赶到现场的奥贝斯坦用冰冷的语气肯定了他们的想法。

“地下宫殿是所有非法交易的集中地，每周都会有宴会，邀请各界精英参与，它的所有者叫佛列格，是个傲慢又没有脑子的家伙，”奥贝斯坦不带任何情感，双眼扫过在场的每一个人，“对付一个声色犬马的酒色之徒，最有效率的办法就是色诱，希望各位能尽心尽力。”

他说完就坐回原位去了，剩下的人都说不出话，脸色甚为古怪。奥贝斯坦见状补充:“不要怀疑一个身经百战的猎艳者的口味，特工，你们要做的就是抓住最后的机会。”

蜂蜜色头发的小个子先咳嗽了一声，无辜地举起双手，“我是技术人员，看在通行许可和定位是我搞定的份上，这项重任就别给我了。”

罗严塔尔耸肩，他自然是排除在任务外的，奥贝斯坦不是外勤人员，所以选项只剩下一红一金两个英俊男人。莱因哈特是领导者，吉尔菲艾斯身手出众，很难决出胜负。

吉尔菲艾斯倒没有面露难色，他眉眼弯弯，自我请缨:“那么我来吧，虽然我没有经验，但我想应该不难。”

莱因哈特唔了一声，他和吉尔菲艾斯刚刚确定关系就面临此项挑战，某些隐秘的嫉妒心悄然滋生，不悦地撅起嘴。

“不过，”红发青年难为情地揉了揉自己的头发，“我这个身高，太奇怪了一点吧？不像是被睡的，像是睡人的。”

褐发男人有意识地带着恋人避开了剩下的调情画面，而奥贝斯坦已经安静地出去继续翻文件了，莱因哈特蹭到了吉尔菲艾斯身边，恶狠狠地说，“不管是睡人的还是被睡的，都不可以付诸实际哦！”

家养小猫冲自己张牙舞爪宣誓所有权的样子实在太可爱了。吉尔菲艾斯心甘情愿地被威胁着，放任小猫重新摸上他的头发开始撒娇，点了点头。


	4. Chapter 4

-  
地下宫殿灯火通明，吉尔菲艾斯甫一进入，立即就有不怀好意的视线扫射过来，跟在他身后半步的莱因哈特显然忽视了自己引来的更多视线，牵着吉尔菲艾斯的手走进人潮涌动的大厅。

名流宴会向来都有个主题，这次不知是谁提出的希腊风，场地布置的也颇具古味，一众俊男美女纷纷换上各色长袍长衫，觥筹交错，名家聚集。

莱因哈特如一道金色的光穿过人群，停在食物桌前，熟门熟路地拿起一碟蛋糕。吉尔菲艾斯轻笑出声，他没有做多余的装扮，只是将红发略略打理一下，头上是米达麦亚故意替他戴上的金橄榄枝环，宛如希腊雕塑中的美少年，红金搭配已经足够醒目，再加上他英俊容颜，足以引起派对者的重视。

蜂蜜色头发的特工挽住伴侣的手，笑嘻嘻地从他们身边经过，若无其事地说：“疾风之狼与托利斯坦还有五分钟到达位置。”

“巴巴罗萨准备就绪，伯伦希尔待命。”

吉尔菲艾斯留给莱因哈特一个安心的笑容，深呼一口气，往正与他人谈笑风生的目标走去。

刚刚还与身侧美人相谈甚欢的男人忽然间停下了话语，视线跟着已经背对他的红发男人离去，莱因哈特瘪瘪嘴，恶狠狠地对通讯频道说：“饵上钩了。”

“这可不像是毫无经验。”米达麦亚感慨一声。他和罗严塔尔已经成功脱离会场，来到了错综复杂的地下迷宫。脱去身上的礼服露出里面的衬衫，两人对视一眼，开始操作定位卫星以及关键人物。

奥贝斯坦的情报已经确认多米尼克就在会场，这个女人拥有密码和启动装置，找到了她任务就能成功一半，剩下一半则要看莱因哈特和对方的谈判如何，现在他们还有机会。

从莱因哈特的角度看，那位酒色之徒已经将手大胆地放在吉尔菲艾斯的腰侧，他们在吧台暧昧低语， 金发美人脸色极其不爽，拒绝了不明真相的男女明示暗示的邀请，“巴巴罗萨，不要玩太过了。”

吉尔菲艾斯哭笑不得，目标与他兴致缺缺地聊了两句就离去了，他瞥了一眼躲在柱子后的冰蓝色眼眸，无奈叹气：“我哪有那么大的魅力，这件事还是你来做比较好，伯伦希尔。”

金发狮子立即从他身后闪出，仍是一副不爽，“那是他没有眼光。”

“所以为了任务顺利，我需要借你一件东西。”

“好……唔？！”下一秒红发人勾住他的脖颈吻了上去，这个吻只是蜻蜓点水，连他们干燥的嘴唇都没有沾湿，吉尔菲艾斯垂下眼眸，欲拒还迎地张开嘴喘息，透过间隙瞧见了刚才那人吃惊中带着快意的表情，小声道：“他之前觉得我是个直男，现在大概改观了。”

莱因哈特被他从未见过的吉尔菲艾斯撩到原地愣了片刻，瞬间变得脸红心跳，逃也似的溜走了，吉尔菲艾斯在心里惊叹怎么会这么可爱，连看目标的目光都多了一丝绵绵情意。

可恶！这人怎么这么会的！莱因哈特强行让过热的脸颊迅速降温，溜进了角落，通讯这时传来同伴的声音。“已经找到多米尼克，坐标定位发给你了，巴巴罗萨计划执行情况如何？”

“十分顺利。”几乎是从牙齿缝隙逼出的几个字，莱因哈特在移动通讯器上找到了闪着光的目标，顺着人潮追了过去：头发盘起的女人与金发人一墙之隔，手上提着他们都很熟悉的银色箱子，步履轻盈地迈进跑车中。

事不宜迟。莱因哈特从车库中借助米达麦亚和罗严塔尔的帮助找到了有用的车，跟上了多米尼克。女人借助后视镜很快就察觉有人追踪，几个弯道仍然无法甩掉尾巴，她眼神冷漠，冲着人来人往的商业街上直接冲去。

“该死……！”莱因哈特做不出这种事。

跑车撞向人行道后引发一阵尖叫和骚乱，拥挤的人潮阻止了它更进一步。好机会！他迅速下车，飞身直冲已经摆脱一部分人流的女人，手指紧紧抓住正驾驶的车门。

他们眼神对视的一瞬间，地下传来轰鸣，骚乱更甚，莱因哈特登时察觉不对，多米尼克冲他轻松笑笑，扭转方向盘一踩油门，他被带的一个趔趄，头撞在了车窗上，过度的冲击让他眼冒金星，手仍然没有松开。米达麦亚焦急的声音在耳机中断断续续回荡:“疑似目标……干扰任务，伯伦希尔，我们要赶快了。”

莱因哈特晃了晃脑袋，柔软的金发此刻粘在面颊上，他忽然冲女人也笑了笑，随后长腿暴力地踹向车窗，玻璃从中间裂成网状，碎片四溅，多米尼克显然被突如其来的变故震慑到了，在她立即反应回来踩下刹车的一瞬间，莱因哈特修长的手指无声地攀上她的脖子，另一只手抓住她丢在副驾驶上的银色箱子，居高临下，“收手吧，多米尼克，你输了。”

“我是输了，可黑狐没有。”她的脸颊被碎片划出一道血痕，红唇轻启，“我就是为了引开你们才这样光明正大提着它，你以为这会是真的吗？”

“刚刚的爆炸就是成功的信号，地下宫殿现在正在塌陷，所有的知情人都会埋在废墟里。”她得意地督见金发人的眼神瞬间发生变化，“现在回去，还来得及找到同伴的尸体哦。”

通讯器处一片令人恐慌的沉默，莱因哈特强行让自己镇定下来，语出嘲讽，“你永远都在做这些下作手段，艾尔芙莉德要是知道了她本会丧身于你的手中，她会有多难过。”

话音刚落，女人的瞳孔中闪过一丝震惊，“你……当时在场？”

“利用别人的感情欺骗对方还要杀人灭口，如果这是你一贯的手法，也过于卑鄙了。”

“……如果我不杀她，她也不可能活下去，你又凭什么指责我。”

他听见了女人话语中的动摇，冷血杀手同样有自己的愧疚，而这份弱点将会成为胜利的突破口，他循循善诱道，“但你继续下去，只会再杀一次她，这次没有人能救下她，所有人都要死，你的愚蠢会让那个女孩再一次受到欺骗，多米尼克，这样真的有意义吗？她因为信任将保命的密码交给了你，换来的是什么？现在她因为追杀和债务销声匿迹，你又是怎样对她的？”

女人沉默了下来，莱因哈特等着她的回复，抓着箱子的那只手上全是冷汗。通讯频道只有细细的电流音，没有任何一个人声让他悬空的心放下来。他闭了闭双眼，复又睁开，蛊惑着产生了动摇的人，“你要让她再死一次吗？”

“……你想要什么？”女人闭上了双眼，声音疲倦，“我只有一个条件:你不可以杀黑狐，因为你杀不了他，他如果死了，这个世界会随之一同消失。”

“我答应你。”他收回掐着对方脖子的手，用力过度让白皙的肌肤上留下可怖的指印。“我要知道黑狐的姓名，所在地点，以及……”

耳机中陡然传来的微弱人声止住了他的话语。

“巴巴罗萨……报告，”他熟悉的声音解救了被焦虑折磨的心弦，“目标已经修改卫星启动密令，疾风之狼与托利斯坦无法成功接入网络，托利斯坦受伤，致命性武器启动时间为倒数五分钟，请求伯伦希尔定位目标！”

莱因哈特深深呼出一口气，看多米尼克的目光也温柔了许多，“把你知道的所有阻止黑狐的办法告诉我吧，我保证他不会有事。”

吉尔菲艾斯以最快的速度撕下身上的袍服，换上劲装，他身侧的床上是刚被注射麻药的目标人，米达麦亚少有的慌乱语气告诉他罗严塔尔负伤，但幸运的是没有被困废墟，所以通讯尚且正常。

莱因哈特的定位已经发到，吉尔菲艾斯看见象征队友的绿色指标朝红色指标迅速移动，他立即追随领队的脚步，朝目标地奔去。

黑狐的位置在距离地下宫殿的五公里处，不得不说是灯下黑的好地方，没有人能猜到这个废弃仓库里会藏着毁灭世界的危险武器。他赶到的时候跑车堪堪停下，一道金光冲出车门，身后跟着几声枪响，吉尔菲艾斯立即开枪攻击，为莱茵哈特扫除障碍。黑狐大概没有预料到自己会被最不可能出卖的人出卖，带来的下属不过几个人，简短的枪战过后，莱因哈特纵身一扑，从背后死死抓住了男人按下出击的手。

男人惊怒交加，用肘部猛烈击打身后人，莱因哈特硬生生抗下一击，艰难地伸出另一只手想要抢夺箱子。吉尔菲艾斯见状赶来帮忙，他是格斗能手，有他的加入，男人被狠狠面朝地按住，咔擦一声，手腕被折成奇怪的形状一齐压在地上。

“来不及了！”耳边忽然传来米达麦亚无助的声音，他仍然在操作着，“我和罗严塔尔用尽了办法，可他已经启动攻击了。”

莱因哈特顾不了那么多，手指在打开的箱子里飞舞着，可无论他怎么操作，页面上的倒计时也没有停下来半秒。

“你……以为可以阻止得了我吗……呵呵呵……”身体承受了巨大的痛苦男人也没有嘶过一下，甚至用疯狂的笑声嘲笑来袭者的徒劳，“既然我要死了，所有人都该为我陪葬，你们也不例外，安心的下地狱去吧。”

“一定会有破译方法！”金发人目光坚定，他冲着耳麦大喊，“不可能有武器没有停止装置，米达麦亚，试试直接进入导弹的内部！”

吉尔菲艾斯额角已经溢出了汗珠，压制住比他高且壮的目标不算困难。可黑狐也不是好惹的，身材魁梧的人见肉搏反抗不成，另一只还完好的手指轻轻勾起，一道激光射入吉尔菲艾斯的肩头，他的身形微微晃动，咬紧了牙关把痛呼咽回肚子里，手稳稳地掰断了剩下那只手腕。男人的大笑转为怒吼，如山的身躯挣动着，吉尔菲艾斯仍然紧紧将他的身体按倒在地面。

不能让莱因哈特在关键时刻分心，临了他只剩下这一个念头，汗水顺着红发滴入衣襟，那飘逸的金发此刻却亮的有些刺眼，他听见自己的心脏狂跳，每一下都是成功的曙光。

一长串代码输入后，米达麦亚惊喜地发觉持续闪烁的红色变为绿光，他立即通知莱因哈特，金发人再度按下停止按钮，倒计时堪堪停在了3.25秒这个数字上。“我成功了！吉尔菲艾斯！我成功了！”第一时间想到要分享喜悦的莱因哈特转过头，看到的却是暗红血液濡湿了红发人的整个右手。

“真是太棒了……”吉尔菲艾斯欣慰地笑了笑，然后倒在了地上，画面变为黑暗的最后一瞬间，停在了莱因哈特惊恐的表情上。

ab两国的第一次合作成功落下帷幕，上司为特工们送来奖章时，还送了一束鲜花，给还在病床上休养的吉尔菲艾斯特工。那束激光只是造成了失血过多，并没有危机性命，倒是莱因哈特抱着人一脸凶狠的样子让医生在抬病人上救护车时都不敢直视他的眼睛。

米达麦亚是见到他失魂落魄的样子时才确认他们的关系不纯，这个曾经笔直的男人恍然大悟：“我原来还在想什么样的女孩子才能和你结婚啊，因为女孩子都没有你好看……”

“所以莱因哈特还是倒在了男人手中。”受伤的罗严塔尔仍然没有忘记毒舌，颇有些幸灾乐祸的感觉，“现在我们队只有奥贝斯坦一个单身了，真难想象他和人在一起的样子。”

“他可能近些日子都不想见到我们。”米达麦亚给恋人递过去一个削好的苹果，“重伤率过高，这队伍停止任务休整比较好。”

“上司确实是这么想的。”罗严塔尔笑眯眯地咬了一口，“怎么样沃夫冈，趁着放假我们出去度假如何？”

很快就蜜里调油的一对自觉地把莱因哈特隔离在了结界外，金发美人起身，小心翼翼地推开隔壁的房门，病房里只有输液器的滴答声，吉尔菲艾斯还在休息。电子屏幕上的心电图稳定显示，他将耳朵贴在吉尔菲艾斯的心脏处，隔着皮肤听另一个人的生命轨迹。

“为了见你一面还在用力跳动哦。”

不知道什么时候已经醒了的家伙就这么歪着头看着莱因哈特，他瞬间有一种自己在做小偷还被当场抓包的感觉，脸也不知不觉红了起来，“已经醒了啊，真是的，你知道我有多担心你吗……！”

“对不起，是我的错。”被指责的红头发也好脾气地点点头，手指讨好地勾住莱因哈特的头发，“我向你道歉，以后一定不会再这样了。”

“所以你要给你受惊的男朋友一个补偿。”莱因哈特恶狠狠地抓住他探出来的那根手指，幼稚地拉勾，“既然我们还有很长的一段假期，那么我要一个约会。”

“好，只要你愿意，就是好。”

吉尔菲艾斯眼神微动，漫天星辰沉浸在莱因哈特璀璨的眼眸中，而他也心甘情愿地被他俘虏。他的恋人凑了过来，同他交换了一个轻轻的吻。

-fin


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 落地窗play，可作为番外章也可作为续章阅读，感谢您读到这里。

-  
吉尔菲艾斯出院后，约会很快就提上了日程。费沙为误将他当做通缉犯而做出补偿，这位b国的年轻特工直接用巨款在修斯萨夫开了总统套房，剩下的巨款则用在和莱因哈特走街串巷吃遍美食中。

金色头发的恋人正吃下一颗丸子冲他傻乎乎地笑，吉尔菲艾斯的心都和手里的冰淇淋一样又软又绵，化了半块，他把冰淇淋递过去，接过莱因哈特手里的剩下的食物盒。

除去特工这层秘密身份外，两个人充其量不过二十出头，看外表就是个普通的年轻人，穿梭在人群中手牵着手。出众的外表为他们吸引了不少友好的注意，在看到那牵着的手时化为了然的笑容。两个人作为普通游客参观了各个景点甚至合影留念，反正用的身份和证件成像都是假的，再说了还有罗米两位计算机天才替他们销声匿迹，所以敢放心大胆地约会，甚至奔向了游乐园，这种孩子和情侣占巨头的地方。

两人疯玩了一天后手牵着手走在回程的路上，吉尔菲艾斯和莱因哈特讨论了很久鬼屋有多假，最后一致同意过山车是最刺激的项目。

幼稚的对话出现在两个顶级特工之间，吉尔菲艾斯洗完澡出来，莱因哈特围着浴巾兴奋地和他大喊说能看到地上街景，透明落地玻璃呈现出酒店一楼外部的投影，行色匆匆的商务人士以及特地来度假的男女老少，逼真地仿佛他们就在一楼一样。

吉尔菲艾斯和他坐在一起看路边行人，不知不觉他们的手十指紧扣，浴巾堪堪挂在腰间，而金赤两种颜色已经纠缠在一起难舍难分。

吉尔菲艾斯俯下身子，虔诚地亲吻莱因哈特的每一寸肌理，这只黄金雄狮除了无与伦比的美貌，身体也是艺术家手中最完美的作品，他一点点从上往下吮吸着，在经过胸膛之时加重了呼吸，莱因哈特仰起头颅，从喉咙间挤出的轻哼极大满足了两个人逐渐浓重的欲望。

“你头发好痒，快移开来……”金发人把手指插入他的红发间，受不住刺激的撒娇。吉尔菲艾斯自然是应允，他重新亲吻着莱因哈特的嘴唇，将那娇艳欲滴的花瓣拮取，品尝独一无二的芬芳。莱因哈特张开嘴接纳探入其中的舌，顺势翻身将红发人压在床上。

“莱……唔……”这次换成莱因哈特在他身上舔吻，像是小猫，每一个动作都带着好奇的天性。他注视着那两处新伤，已经结痂脱落，露出新长的粉色肌肤，小小的舔舐引来吉尔菲艾斯急促的呼吸，带着痒意和纯粹的情色，他在用自己的方式报复吉尔菲艾斯留下的伤疤，告诉那两块地方要快快好起来，不许再折磨恋人。男人的身体修长紧实，肌肉的每一次因刺激收缩都展露出流畅的线条，他甚至直接找到了恋人身上的敏感点，发觉这样能让吉尔菲艾斯失神后更加卖力地挑逗舔弄，吉尔菲艾斯惊喘出声，抓住他肩的手都颤抖了起来，呼吸滚烫地撒在他裸露的肌肤上，激起绝佳的战栗。

莱因哈特顺着他的肌肉线条舔到了下腹，被浴巾半遮半掩挡着的柱体已经微微抬头，他直接用手轻轻握住那可观的东西，带着单纯的目光探视。

“唔……你松手……”从唇边溢出的是难耐的喘息，吉尔菲艾斯语不成声。莱因哈特只是轻轻拢着都能让它激动地涔出几滴液体，而对方这幅盯着性器瞧的好奇模样更令他羞赫难忍。他虽然受过训练，但不是谁都能忍受绝色美人的挑逗还冷静自持的。

莱因哈特看着脸快红得和头发一样的吉尔菲艾斯，带着得意开始上下套弄。巨大的刺激让红发人都如同一根绷紧的弦，腰身微颤，想要阻止又在心中疯狂接纳，推拒间双唇急不可耐地交叠，金发天使毫无技巧地与他接吻，犬齿咬破了嘴唇都不肯松开，吉尔菲艾斯放任自己被予取予求，连一分一毫都不肯与他分开。造物主恩赐的手指轻轻揉弄着落泪的性器，任由身下人被身体和精神上的快感双倍冲击，不一会儿就丢盔卸甲。吉尔菲艾斯慌忙抓来纸巾把莱因哈特手上沾的浊液擦去，深色的眼瞳被水雾润湿了一片，像小鹿一样懵懂。

“让我在上面好不好？”

天使露出了甜甜的笑容张开翅膀搂住了他，他被迷得神魂颠倒，大脑也跟着被蛊惑得丧失为自己争取权利的想法。莱因哈特哄得他迷迷糊糊地撑起半身，将身躯毫无保留地奉送。

面对饕餮美食莱因哈特不急着下嘴，因为他也没有经验，特工的会有特殊的训练任务，但教的都是迅速摆脱的办法，所以深究起来两个人都是第一次，但也因为是第一次，还是和喜欢的人一同坠入情网，所以他想试一试不一样的体验。在扫向仍在投影的落地窗时，他忽然有了个绝妙的想法。

“吉尔菲艾斯，不管我做什么，你都不要生气哦。”金发人从善如流地撒着娇，丝毫没有觉得有任何不妥，吉尔菲艾斯宠溺地点点头，将身体完完全全向恋人打开，柔顺如待宰的羊羔。

莱因哈特握住了他的手，欺身而上。屋内灯光昏暗，玻璃上倒映的除了来来回回的人群，还有点点星光，夜幕下他们纵情交缠。剥去自己和身上人的唯一遮掩，吉尔菲艾斯握住了莱因哈特同样兴奋挺立的东西，缓慢而有意的揉搓着，爱抚着，任由铃口溢出的液体沾湿了整个手指。他的动作随着莱因哈特的不断挑逗时缓时急，但始终松松地握住蓄势待发的茎体，

莱因哈特将他的双腿向两侧打开，露出了潜藏其中的隐秘之地，随着主人的呼吸小幅度的起伏。他从吉尔菲艾斯的指尖借来自己的液体做润滑剂，试探性地探入一根手指，耐心地一点点开拓。红发人小声的呻吟着，眼中的情欲之色越来越重，在灯下染成幽暗的深蓝。

“进来吧，我没事。”吉尔菲艾斯一只胳膊揽住了身上人的脖颈，他们接吻的同时，他将已经蓄势待发的性器对准自己的身下，一点点地插入进去。

从未有过的快感席卷了两人的大脑，向四肢百骸疯狂涌去，莱因哈特张开嘴用力的喘息，仅仅是进入了一部分就会有这样的刺激，他握着对方汗津津的腰肢，将剩下的部分全部送入销魂之所。吉尔菲艾斯被这突如其来的撞击撕碎了所有想法，耳边是自己急速的心跳，因为扩张得当，被进入的感觉并不算疼，但硬物火辣辣地摩擦过内壁带来的酥麻才是令他失态所在，哪怕莱因哈特只是小小地动了动，他体内的东西也随之戳刺在敏感无比的甬道，带来令人手脚酥麻的痉挛。

“唔……吉尔菲艾斯，你好棒啊……”莱因哈特软软地喊出声，直白的称赞让红发人想要捂住他的嘴，别说出这么羞耻的话来。他们停下来片刻调整自己的呼吸，金发美人拂过身下人的额发，带着笑意调侃，“和下面一样的湿哦。”

“你这人……唔……”来不及说出口的话被莱因哈特的突如其来的撞击化为破碎的呻吟，吉尔菲艾斯慌张地抓着他的手，又被他坏心眼地用亲吻堵住唇舌。身下开始轻轻耸动，虽然是毫无章法的乱戳乱刺，但带来的刺激是成倍的，莱因哈特一开始还能勉强压制住自己的冲动，也在逐渐销魂的快乐中抛去了底线，他掐住吉尔菲艾斯的腰，迫切地让自己的东西一次次进入又抽出，汗水顺着俊美无比的脸庞滴落在吉尔菲艾斯绷紧的腹部上，再因为激烈的动作落入两人的结合之地消失不见。不知是在混乱中碰到了哪里，红发人失神地发出无意义的呓语，聚集的焦距也涣散开来。

“唔，哈……停……不……”混杂着哽咽的呻吟破碎不堪，席卷全身的酥麻快感让他几乎丧失神志，勾在莱因哈特腰侧的腿也因为过度的索取而颤抖不已，莱因哈特亲了亲他的嘴唇，抄起他的腿，将人抱了起来。

吉尔菲艾斯惊慌失措地搂紧了身上人，体内的性器进入到了更深的地方，身体也因为变故骤然收紧肌肉，凶猛的快感夺取莱因哈特所剩无几的思维，他将人从床上抱起，压在了玻璃窗上。

冰冷的玻璃粘上火热的肌肤，让沉溺于情欲的吉尔菲艾斯怔愣了片刻，莱因哈特就这站立的姿势重新进入他的身体，肉刃在紧致的甬道内横冲直撞，顶到深处后浅浅抽至穴口，再凶猛地撞进去，莱因哈特天使般的容貌沾染上情色也仿若圣人，却恶劣的用身体和话语撩拨在欲海沉浮的恋人，“是不是……很刺激呀，吉尔菲艾斯？”

这种姿势能让在体内肆虐的家伙轻而易举地钻入更深的地方，男人呼出热气，搂着他的指尖也麻麻地不想动，一张嘴就是不成调的喘息。吉尔菲艾斯的睫羽被沾染的水汽濡湿成一缕一缕，用像是嗔怪的语气回复他：“别捉弄我……唔！”

“反正都很舒服不是吗？”金发天使甜甜地笑着，却在抽身的下一秒将人面朝窗户压住，从背后再度进入火热身躯。刚被身体暖过的玻璃此刻狠狠摩擦着吉尔菲艾斯敏感的乳尖，又疼又爽，每一次顶弄都似乎能将玻璃窗撞破，而面前投影还有孩童好奇地扒在玻璃上往里看，这种仿佛在众目睽睽之下被注视的性爱让吉尔菲艾斯难以自持，巨大的恐惧夹杂着兴奋让他手指无力地在玻璃上抓着，声音被逼出了一丝哭腔，“关……关掉……唔，别……莱因哈特……！”

目的达到的莱因哈特显然极度满足吉尔菲艾斯被逼入窘境的样子，操弄的力度也失去控制，像是单纯的兽交，他开口咬在红发人的脖颈处，用手蹂躏他不住晃动的下体，吉尔菲艾斯艰难地转过头，被捕捉到柔软双唇，探入其中的灵舌搅动着口腔，带来湿漉漉黏腻感，他眨眨眼，水珠从眼角浮出滑落，被莱因哈特珍而重之地舔舐干净。

几次重重顶入后绝顶的快感包围了莱因哈特，微凉的液体将身下人的身体几乎填满，带来灼烧的错觉，而被他握着的性器也同样释放，浓稠的液体沾染在玻璃窗上，到处都是。吉尔菲艾斯大口大口地喘着气，从快感中寻回一缕神志。他慢慢地滑坐在地上，被莱因哈特紧紧地抱在怀里。金发青年替他温柔地擦去身上沾染的浊液，爱怜无比地亲了亲他的嘴唇。

“你真是……会玩。”红发人靠在身后人的怀里，连说一句话都疲惫不堪。

“对不起嘛，但吉尔菲艾斯也很舒服对不对？”莱因哈特讨好地蹭了蹭，红头发的那个露出一个无奈的笑容，轻轻地点了点头。莱因哈特将罪魁祸首的投影关掉，窗外夜色正浓，这对年轻爱侣窝在一起，欣赏美丽夜景，享受来之不易的假期。

-fin


End file.
